The present disclosure is related to fluid analysis and, more particularly, to using standard addition methods to determine fluid properties.
In the oil and gas industry, it can be important to precisely determine the characteristics and chemical compositions of fluids circulating into and out of subterranean hydrocarbon-bearing formations. Typically, the analysis of fluids related to the oil and gas industry is conducted off-line using laboratory analyses, such as spectroscopic, gas chromatography, and/or wet chemical methods, which analyze an extracted sample of the fluid. Off-line, retrospective analyses, however, can sometimes provide an inaccurate view of downhole fluids since the characteristics of an extracted sample of the fluid often change during the lag time between collection and analysis, thereby rendering the measured properties of the sample non-indicative of the true chemical composition or characteristic.
In some cases, the analyte of interest in the fluid sample may not be at a concentration high enough to be accurately measured with typical measurement systems. In such cases, for example, the analyte of interest in the fluid sample may be below the detection limits of various measurement devices associated with the measurement system. Accordingly, it may prove advantageous to employ a method that improves the limits of detection of low concentration analytes.